Crafted Children
by SupernaturalGamer
Summary: Team Crafted split up 25 years ago, and they all lost contact. But now after so many years, their teenage children are going to school together. Will their friendship become as strong as Team Crafted's was, and will itall just crumble to the ground over one mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Here are the children of the amazing team crafted. More characters will join the story soon.**

* * *

Hayley Dahlberg:

Daughter of Adam and Alesa Dahlberg. She is the middle child of 3 and is 14. She has curly light brown hair that when inside looks like normal brown, with a few blonde natural highlights in it. She has blue eyes and often dyes her hair in different styles and colours. She is a triple threat and is great at acting, dancing and singing. She is also a talented writer, drawer, ukulele player and gamer. She loves to play games like Minecraft, Town Of Salem and Sims and is in love in Pixel Horror games although she loves plenty of other games. She also is known across the whole year, maybe school for her horror stories and other horror things. She loves to do makeup, especially special effect kind and also needs contacts, as she is short sighted. Her youtube channel is called MangaDoesStuff (main channel) and QueenOfLPs (gaming channel)

Dylan Lox:

Son of Ty and Jocelyn Lox. He is an only child and is nearly 14. He has the same hairstyle and colour as his dad and he has brown eyes. He loves gaming and guitar and piano. His favourite games are Minecraft, COD and DOTA. He also loves GTA 7 (remember this is in the future). He especially loves action games but will play multiple genres of games. His youtube channel is Gamelox

Melanie and Kimberly Hughes:

Twin daughters of Mitch and Ashley Hughes. They have no other siblings and are 14 years old. They are fraternal twins. They often ask to just be called Mel and Kim. Mel is the more girly twin although she loves gaming as well. She has brown hair and brown eyes and a round face and is very pretty. Kim is more tom boyish and has red-brown hair (more red though) and brown eyes. Her face is over shaped and she has a few freckles, though they are barely noticeable. Mel prefers games like sims and fashion games, while Kim prefers GTA and other action games. They share a youtube channel called TwinsDoStuff.

Fletcher Probst:

Son of Jason and Sierra Probst. He is the younger sibling and is 13 nearly 14 years old. He is a skilled musician and gamer. He creates intro and outgrow for channels, as well as supplying music for about $20 an intro or outro. He has messy light brown hair and hazel eyes. He loves to play Halo, Minecraft and Nintendo games. Games4Life is his youtube channel.

Winifred Seto:

Daughter of Jimmy and Anne Seto. She is an only child and 14 years old. She has black straight hair and grey eyes. She is obsessed with supernatural stuff, especially witchcraft, which is why she is best friends with Hayley. She wears red librarian type glasses, which actually look good on her. She is a bit if a nerd and gets teased occasionally. She loves Minecraft, Town Of Salem and Pixel horror games. Her channel is called FredGames.

James Juneau:

Son of Quentin and Annie Juneau. He is the oldest of 2 and is 13 nearly 14. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He is a huge fan of TV shows like Supernatural, Doctor Who, Dollhouse, Sherlock, Elementary and many more. He is good at many names, mainly strategy types. He is left handed His youtube channel is called FretLeftGaming.

Mabel Stapleton:

Daughter of Ian and Jamie Stapleton. She has 2 brothers and is 13 turning 14. She used to be a popular girl, until her "best friend" and main popular girl kissed her left then and started to socialise with different cliques. She loves baking and dreams of being a cook one day. She has blonde hair, with pink dip dyed and hazel eyes. She plays all kinds of games and has a youtube Channel which she uploads vlogs and tags and things like that. The youtube channel is called MapleCake, she explained that is because her dad sometimes calls her Maple (like Mabel) and Cake.

Joey Aceti:

Daughter of Jerome and Louise Aceti. He is an only child and 14 years old. He is a sport person and plays games like Football (the American kind), basketball, karate and also competitive diving. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He is a fun loving guy. He loves all kinds of games. His youtube channel is BaccaGaming.


	2. Important Update must read

This update will be in all of my stories. When you've read it once you don't need to read it anymore.

Okay, so I've changed my account name slightly. Sorry for any confusion it is still me however. That is really all I have to say except I will be broadening my stories to all gaming youtubers. And from now on not all stories will be supernatural.

That is all.


End file.
